The Worst of Both Worlds
by pegasus5406
Summary: What if someone decided what your fate was going to be? How would you handle someone else making a decision that they knew couldn't be undone. Choosing who you will spend your life with? What would you do? Bella found herself in just that position, read and see what she does about this situation. Pairing: Paul/Bella/Jasper. Rated M for violence. Enjoy.


**The Worst of Both Worlds.**

A/N: There is no beta for this O/S sorry, please forgive any mistakes I've missed, thanks hugs.

What if someone decided what your fate was going to be? How would you handle someone else making a decision that they knew couldn't be undone. Choosing who you will spend your life with? What would you do? Bella found herself in just that position, read and see what she does about this situation.

**Pairing: Paul/Bella/Jasper. Rated M for violence.**

** Enjoy.**

* * *

It was my senior in College, and I had only one week to go before graduation. All my finals were done and I had my grades, which I was very proud of. I may not have been valedictorian, but I was at the top of my class. I really didn't even have to continue going to my classes, but I wanted that last bit of College life before I went home to be with my mate, to begin my life as his imprint. I was so excited to see him again. We had little time together as I finished school. He understood how important my education was to me. I had a meeting with the school in La Push the last time I visited the reservation. They seemed to be as excited as I was for me to be teaching there once I graduated. Jared's imprint Kim said it was because it had been a long time since they had a teacher of my caliber teaching there. Well…that remains to be seen.

I had been skyping with Emily and Kim for the last five months as they have been helping me get ready for my wedding that was going to happen in less than six weeks. Yes, Paul proposed to me during my Christmas break after giving me the most beautiful ring I'd ever seen for a Christmas present. It belonged to his grandmother and it held fond memories for him. He said his grandmother gave it to him just before she passed away, telling him to give it to his soul mate that she knew he would find, very soon. He said that she just knew things before they happened and had seen them come true and never doubted her when she said things like she had done giving him her wedding rings.

Of course I said yes, he was my mate, I was his imprint, there would be no others for either one of us ever again, and I wore his mark to prove it. Paul and I had a rocky start. He never wanted an imprint even though he knew I would come one day with his Grandmothers admittance, he wanted nothing to do with the magic of imprinting. He loved his women and never was with any one of them more than once. Once setting eyes on each other, me being innocent of what had happened, he fought it, even when Sam warned him of what the outcome entailed.

I never knew of this although I felt drawn to Paul and found him the most handsome man I had ever set eyes on including Edward Cullen who left me in the woods with words that devastated me taking his family with him, as they all left town without a single good-bye, leaving me in a catatonic state that took more than six months to recover from with the help of my best friend Jacob Black.

At the time I wondered why Jake always insisted that I come to the Reservation instead of spending time at my house. We always hung out at the beach with the gang… But once Paul figured out he couldn't be without me he came and sat down next to me asking if he could talk to me. I noticed that the guys left, leaving me and Paul alone, as he stumbled with his words telling me of the wolves and imprinting.

After I got over the fact that he didn't want me as his imprint in the beginning which entailed sending me flowers, candy, and presents constantly, including knocking on my door finding it only to be slammed in his face and him stalking me where ever I went. I gave up and promised to go on a date with him so we could learn more about one another.

I had never laughed so hard in my life at some of Paul's jokes, and the tingling I felt with just one touch of his hand or his lips on mine was unexplainable. I fell hard for this man and continued to do so. After four years of attending College he finally asked me to marry him and I was beyond ecstatic, as I counted the days I had left of school to finally be in Paul's arms again.

I had arisen early this morning, wanting to get to school and finish some things I had put off. I wanted to return my books to the bookstore and clean out the small locker I kept there, where I hung my coat, in the winter months. I didn't need it any longer and wanted to make sure it was clean and ready for the next student that needed one.

And as I recall my last memory was of me sitting in my apartment drinking my morning coffee reading the paper. All of a sudden I felt drowsy, and it was then I felt the burning begin, the only comfort I felt was the softness of the bed under me.

I knew then what was happening, first someone slipped something into my coffee as I went to the bathroom causing me to get drowsy and finally to pass out, and secondly I was bit, I felt the flames lick my body as the venom ran through my veins like lava burning its way to my heart. I didn't know how long I had been lying here or who had attacked me, thinking that maybe it was Victoria, but she wouldn't have been that easy on me. She would have wanted to torture me first, so if not Victoria then who, the Cullen's? No, they have been gone from my life for more than four years, why would they have done this?

No, they would have given me the choice to be one of them, at least all but Edward, but even he didn't want me as a vampire. He thought in turning me he would take my soul from me and that wasn't an option for him. I had decided I would have to wait and in three day I would see who my sire was, unless they leave me alone to fend for myself, and if that be the case, I'm glad that I knew pretty much what I had to do as a new-bourn. So, I here I lay burning.

My only thought through this pain was that I would never see or be with Paul again. I was becoming his natural enemy and I prayed to God that he would break the bond we shared, for I knew what this would do to him. This was going to kill him and the thought of Paul going through hell and dying a slow death was excruciating to me.

I knew it was getting close to the end, as I felt the flames slowly dying and leaving my limbs, I was beginning to hear soft voices surrounding me. I heard a man say words like "she's going to be an amazing vampire. Her gift will be stronger than I have ever seen in my existence." It was then I heard the voice I hadn't heard in years.

"What is her gift Eleazar?" Carlisle Cullen asked.

"She is what is known of as a sponge, I have never seen one before, and they are extremely rare Carlisle. She is also a shield and she can freeze on contact, so don't get close to her until she learns how to use her powers. My god she also has the fire-starter ability my friend. You must keep her away from the Volturi, if they ever gain knowledge of her gifts, they will try anything to possess her, or destroy her for fear she could end their existence."

"Are you sure of her gifts old friend?" Carlisle asked.

"It doesn't matter Carlisle, she is mine and will never be away from mine or Alice's side," Edward spat out.

"Edward, Bella will be very upset once she wakes, you and Alice took her from her school and turned her without her permission. I am not happy about this Edward, mate or not she deserved to have a decision in this," Carlisle reprimanded. "She wears a mark from one of the wolves Edward, although I don't really understand how their mating ritual work, you better pray she isn't mated to one of them, for they will kill you or start a war with us," he continued.

"She is my mate, not one of theirs! She belongs to me, Alice has seen this Carlisle! I know she won't be happy at first and you know I didn't want this for her, but being around those dogs was dangerous, they would have killed her sooner or later, you know this Carlisle!" Edward screamed.

"Calm down Edward, I know you didn't want to turn her, but even if there is the slightest chance of you being wrong about her being your mate and she is mated to one of the Quileute wolves, they wouldn't have harmed her Edward, and you will be the cause of starting a war with the tribe we've had a treaty with for over seventy years. You also didn't give her a chance to say good-bye to her mother Edward and although Charlie may be okay with this, he won't be able to be around her until she gains control of her thirst and that could take better part of a year."

"Carlisle, I have seen Bella become a vampire…I've been telling the family this since we first laid eyes on Bella. I don't understand why one of those dirty stinking dogs bit her, but she belongs with us as Edward's mate…I thought you trusted my visions Carlisle," Alice replied with a hurt sound in her voice.

"I do trust you Alice, there is just so much that needs to be explained and I will stand behind you in this decision, but be assured that I won't be happy if either one of you or Charlie has lied to me about this, because if this is so… you have brought doom to this family, both of you have and will be dealt with harshly."

"Well, we have nothing to worry about then do we?" Alice said, replacing the hurt in her voice with a hint of anger.

As I lay here listening to Carlisle, Alice and Edward bicker, I was becoming madder than I have ever been in my life. I could read Alice's mind as she lied her ass off to Carlisle, and although she didn't tell Edward she had lied, he knew it and didn't care. His only thoughts were to have me at his side as his mate. I will enjoy killing him slowly.

I heard Eliazar explain my gifts and I had to admit it did surprise me. I was or would be the most powerful vampire in existence? That will help immensely, as I kill each of these unsuspected vampires. They took me from my life, a life I wanted to share with my true mate and they will pay for what they have done. I was sad in deed with the knowledge of never seeing my mother again, but what were they talking about when they said Charlie knew of this, how is this possible and how is he okay with this?

It was then that I arched my back off the bed, as the flames along with the pain shot to my heart, and immediately left my chest. My heart stopped and my body fell back to the bed. I took in an unneeded breath. My eyes shot open as I stared at the ceiling of the room I was in and the room became quiet. Before I knew what I had done I was on my feet staring at the vampires I once thought of as family, but now was my enemy.

"Bella," Edward said as he slowly inched towards me, I turned my head to him and glared evilly at him. He stopped and put out his hand for me to take. "It's alright Bella, it's me, your Edward," he proclaimed. With him perceiving me to be his, caused my venom to boil, I walked to him slowly, and saw a smile formed on his lips, as if he had conquered what he set out to do. As I grew closer to him I backed handed him and watched him fly across the room making an indent into the plaster and slid to the floor.

"Bella, settle down, it's going to be alright, do you know where you are, do you remember us?" Carlisle asked in a calm voice. Stupid vampire, was he for real? Of course I knew them and where I was, but little did he know, he as well as everyone in this house would not see another day, for this is they're last day on earth, that I was about to send them all back to hell.

"I know who you are Carlisle," I said putting my hand to my throat surprised at the change in my voice and noticing that my throat burned with hunger.

"That burning in your throat is a sign telling you that you need to feed Bella," Carlisle continued. I looked back at him with the same evil glare I just gave Edward.

"Come on love, I'll take you to feed," Edward said, as I felt his hand on my arm just above my elbow. I turned, hitting him again and watched as once again he hit the wall and returned to his spot on the floor.

"Don't you ever touch me again, you got that Edward!" I screamed causing the windows to shake with a vengeance and everyone in the room to take a step back, all but Alice who huffed and stepped forward catching my attention. I always knew she didn't have a brain in that pretty little pixie head of hers.

"You always were stubborn Bella. Look, you might as well admit that Edward is you mate and resign yourself to a life with him and this family. There's nothing you can do about it now. You're a vampire get used to it," she said nonchalantly, in a snobbish sort of way. I walked slowly over to her as the stupid bitch didn't move; she only crossed her arms and arched one of her eyebrows, as she stared at me. I raised my hand, and back handed her as well and watched as she landed next to Edward that was frozen on the floor.

"Stay," I told her knowing I had just frozen her to the floor next to Edward. "You did this to me! You turned me without my permission! You took me away from my mate, I was his imprint. Do you know what will happen to him without me being near him? He will die slowly," I whimpered, so afraid for Paul.

"No Bella, once you became a vampire the bond would have broken, he will live and find someone new," Carlisle said. I reached deep inside myself trying to feel if what he said was true. I didn't feel the pull any longer, it was true he was free of the bond, but still knowing he wouldn't be part of my life broke my now dead heart. I sobbed out in relief that Paul was safe, and with the pain of knowing I would never being able to be with him ever again. I stretched out my arms and lifted my head to the ceiling and screamed letting lose all the pain I felt. The house shook and the windows burst and shattered on the floor. I froze every vampire in the house where they stood.

"Carlisle, she has frozen everyone without touching us," Eleazar replied.

"Yes," I said in a broken voice, thank you for explaining what my gifts are Eleazar, I heard you as I was coming towards the end of the burning. What exactly is a sponge?" I asked him. He looked at me and cleared his throat; I could feel his fear and enjoyed it immensely.

"First of all Bella, I had nothing to do with this, I only came here on Carlisle request. For what a sponge is…it's a gift one which gives you the ability to absorb other vampires gifts when you come in contact with them."

"So will I have to touch them or just be close to them?" I asked.

"No, you won't have to touch them just being close to them will do it, your gift will reach out and grab their gift, copying it in a sense," he finished. I nodded with understanding.

"Thank you, but still the same, you knew they were going to change me without my permission which makes you as guilty as they are," I said, as I watched horror take over Eleazar's facial expressions, and heard the whimpers of the others throughout the house.

"You all have taken me away from my mate without my permission, and you all will pay the price for this," I proclaimed. It was then that I heard Alice's mind.

**_"She will never have my Jazzy. I don't care if he is her soul mate, I won't let that happen, she will be with Edward if it's the last thing I do." _**

I turned to look at the two of them now slouched and frozen to the floor. I saw Alice with a look of confidence and Edward with a smirk on his face.

"Jasper is my mate Alice?" I asked with my own look of confidence and I guess the freezing only works on their bodies, for the expressions on Edward and Alice's face had changed from what they once were to a look of shock. Carlisle swung his head around to look at Alice with surprise at my revealing what I had just heard in her head.

"Alice, you fool. You know if she is a sponge that she has mine and your gifts now, she can read your mind you stupid bitch!" Edward yelled.

"Wait…what does she mean Jasper is his her mate? I thought you said Edward was her mate," Carlisle pressed.

"She is Carlisle, she must have misread my thoughts," Alice gritting through her teeth.

"No, I didn't hear wrong Alice and you know it. You worked this out from the beginning; you knew I was supposed to be with Jasper all along. The funny thing of it is…that's if you can call this debauchery funny, that if you would have left me human I would have married Paul and lived out the rest of my life as his wife and mate; now you've cursed yourself and the family. You wouldn't have had the need to worry about Jasper…wait where is Jasper?" I asked, as I listened closely trying to hear him somewhere in the house. The only ones I could feel in the house were the Cullen's and the Denali's, "where is Jasper Alice?" I asked again. She looked at me giving me only a smirk. I opened my mind to listen to everyone's mind, finally hearing Emmett's.

**He's with Peter and Charlotte in Montana.**

I looked at Alice and smiled. "Peter and Charlotte," is all that I said as I watched the smirk she once had disappear from her face, as she began screaming.

"You stay away from my mate you bitch!" she yelled.

"I thought you said he was my mate Alice?" I asked still smiling.

"He'll never be your mate, I'll see to it," she threatened. I walked over to her and touched her face freezing it.

"Shut the fuck up bitch, all that comes out of that mouth of yours is lies," I replied.

"Bella," Edward said, I turned and touched his face as well.

"You too Fuckward, I don't want to hear anything you have to say either, both of you do nothing but lie." I heard a chuckle come from downstairs. "Emmett join us won't you," I said unfreezing him, as I heard Rosalie tell him not to leave her.

"Bella, can Rose come too?" he asked. I unfroze her as well and I heard them both climb the stairs and enter the room. The both stopped looking around the room shaking their heads.

"I told you all not to do this. I knew nothing good would come from it," Rosalie said. I turned to look at her.

"So, you knew they were going to do this, why didn't you stop them?" I asked them both.

"We didn't know until they were carrying you up the stairs, you were already bitten and we didn't know how long it had been since they bit you. Rose and I were both ferrous. We told the family that we were going to leave, and the only reason we're still here now is to make sure you were okay before we left," Emmett confessed.

"I'm sorry Bella, you know I didn't want this for you," Rose said, as she gave everyone in the room an evil glare.

"I know Rose, Emmett, I'm fine and can handle things here, why don't you head on out, I'll find you one day," I told them. They nodded their heads and started to leave, but Emmett turned to me.

"Bella, the reason Jasper left, he heard what Alice and Edward was going to do and wanted no part in it, so he packed up and took off and he is at Peter and Charlotte's," he told me.

"Thanks Emmett," I said, as he turned and took off to catch up with Rose.

"Bella, I know this isn't easy for you, and I truly believed Alice when she claimed Edward was your mate. But do you really think it would be such a bad idea to stay here with us? I mean…I know it will take some time for you to forgive us…to forgive him, and I think you and Edward could be good together and in time learn to love him again. We can move from here and go anywhere you want, just say the word and it's done," Carlisle promised.

"Yes Bella, please give us a chance sweetheart, we love you," I heard coming from Carlisle's room…Esme. I shook my head not believing what I was hearing. I knew vampires were selfish, and I blamed myself as well, wishing now I had just stayed with Paul on the Reservation taking classes on line instead of going off to school and living on campus. I looked back at Carlisle and shook my head.

"You would let me decide where we would live?"

"Yes Bella, where ever you want to live we'll go there," he said with a smile. I thought for a minute before speaking.

"You see Carlisle, I have a problem with this, I have noticed how you do things and I don't understand," I told him.

"What's that Bella? If you will only tell me what is confusing to you, maybe I can help you to understand the reasons for my actions," he replied. I chuckled thinking how much of an idiot he was. How can a man be so stupid and be such a fantastic doctor, I thought shaking my head in disbelief.

"You let the kids decide everything, and I'm beginning to think you can't make a decent decision on your own unless it's medically oriented. Edward and Alice lead you around by the nose, and you let them. Whatever they want they get. No one comes before them…ever! They decide everything, where you go, when you go, not caring who gets hurt in the process. You claimed I was you daughter, that I was one of your family, but yet Edward says that you all had to leave and you and Esme jump and start packing not even bothering to say good-bye. You have no idea how badly you all hurt me when you left without a word. Do you even know how Edward told me you all were leaving or I should say left, because you had already left before he left me all alone in the woods after telling me he never loved me and I was nothing to him but a distraction and that it would be as though you all never existed," I saw Carlisle look at Edward and growl.

"I didn't know he did that Bella, if I had known," he began to say and I cut him off.

"You would have done nothing. You would have been upset with him, yes, but you wouldn't have come back or called or done anything about it. Just like you didn't do anything about the two of them kidnapping me and turning me against my will. So fuck you Carlisle and this whole family. Did you know that Charlie knows about vampires?" I asked. He lowered his head and didn't say anything.

"You knew," it wasn't a question, but he nodded his head anyway.

"Bella, you dad was worried about you, he knew how Paul was, how he whored his way through almost every girl on the Reservation, Forks and God know where else, and on top of that he drank…a lot. Charlie said he arrested him a number of times for public intoxication and fighting, he didn't want you to be hurt again and thought Edward was a better choice for you."

"A better choice for me! After you left and Jacob helped me get over all of you, I had plenty of time to think, and I came to the conclusion that I was glad you left and with those words you just spoke I see now that is exactly why I didn't want to be part of your lives or be with Charlie, you all want to make my decisions for me, still to this day you all are trying to run my life for me without discussing it with me first. You decided I shouldn't be with Paul, who by the way is a wolf and drinking doesn't affect him in the least and with me being his imprint his whoring days were over, but I bet you didn't tell Charlie that did you? No, I didn't think so… so you tell my dad what you are and I can't for the life of me understand why he went along with letting you turn me, but you decided to change me and think automatically that I will be with pussy boy over there…Which is so not happening!" I chuckled with irritation.

"Bella, we told him because we felt it wouldn't be fair to take you from Paul without Charlie knowing what you would be giving up, and after telling him we gave him a few days to take it all in. When he called me and wanted me to come and talk to him again he said he would rather see you as a vampire able to take care for yourself instead of winding up like Emily, and after he explained what happened to her. I agreed and here you are," he explained.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing between this family and Charlie they decided that I was to become a vampire and Edward's mate. I was shaking with anger, if I could cry I would be wailing by now. The frustration I felt was unbearable. I wanted this to end now I had to get to Charlie, father or not he damned me to this life, an eternity missing Paul, loving him. I knew I would get over it, but I also know that vampires never forget, I may be Jasper's mate, but I will always love Paul and in all my frustration I ran around the room relieving all of them of their heads. I walked into Carlisle and Esme's bedroom finding her whimpering, I walked over to her and relieved her of her head as well.

I continued down to the living room finding four women one with dark hair and three with long blonde hair, I found one of the blonds with a smirk on her face; I read her mind and found she had a gift; she could electrocute someone with a single touch. I ignored her as I walked to the fireplace and threw the heads I held in my hands into the fireplace that was burning brightly. But the smoke from the fire now held a pretty purple aura, as it drifted up through the flue.

I heard the four women screamed as I proceeded with what I had just done. I turned, hearing the sound of ripping of metal, as I relieved them of their heads as well and pitched them into the fire, joining them with the rest of the family.

I placed each of what was left of the Cullen's in their preferred bedrooms and placed the Denali's in any guest room I could find. I touched each of the beds, as flames shot out of my hands setting fire to each bed and exited each room shutting the doors behind me. By the time I finished the whole house was engulfed in flames, fire, shooting towards the heavens, and as I walked out, the house exploded. I didn't even look behind me, as I made my way to the wooded area behind the house. I had only one more person to see before I take off and leave Forks and La Push behind sadly.

I ran to what used to be my house that I shared with Charlie while in high school. I stood there staring at the house steaming with anger. I noticed the patrol car was in the driveway, knowing he was at home. I walked up to the back door and opened it and made my way to where I knew he would be. Always in front of the television watching whatever game was playing today. I was standing in the doorway between the dining room and the living room when Charlie noticed I was standing there. He looked at me and smiled as he picked up the remote and hit the button to pause the volume on the television and stood up.

"Well, I see Carlisle found you…your beautiful Bells. I hope you understand that we only did this for your own good, Edward is a much better choice for you, and I was hoping you would realize this. He has the resources to take care of you the way you should be taken care of, and his family will always be there to protect you, can Paul do that? No, he cannot. But I thought you wouldn't be able to be around me until you get you thirst under control, is Edward with you?" he asked, with concerned, as he looked around me in search of Edward. I'm sure he was worried for his own life, which he should be, but not only for my thirst, but for what he had done.

"It's not my thirst you should be worried about Charlie," I replied in an angry voice.

"Bella, how many times do I have to tell you to call me dad, I am…your father you know," he replied completely ignoring what I had just said.

"You are no father Charlie; no father would have done this to his child."

"Well it's a much better choice than you being with Paul Lahote', he would have hurt you honey and I just couldn't take the chance of it happening again, I just couldn't handle that again Bella," he said.

"You…couldn't handle that again?" I spat out shaking my head. "So having the Cullen's killed me and turn me into a vampire is better?" I asked.

"You're not dead Bella, you're just a vampire, you'll live forever and you'll be taken care of."

"I am dead Charlie, the walking dead, I have no heartbeat, I'm cold to the touch and my skin is hard as stone, how is that better, Charlie?"

"They will take care of you Bella, that's all I care about."

"You took my mate away from me, the love of my life."

"It's what's best for you Bella, Paul is no good. Edward is the better choice for you."

"Says who? You! I'm a grown woman Charlie; I make the decision in my life, not you and certainly not the Cullen's."

"So where was Paul when they took you then hu?" I looked at him in more anger than I thought possible.

"I was at school Charlie, and they are vampires how was I supposed to protect myself from a vampire? Paul can't leave the Reservation and I see now that I should have stayed there, especially since I can't even trust my own dad!"

"Thank God you didn't stay on the Reservation, he would have probably killed you already, have you seen Emily's face? That could have been you Bells."

"No, that wouldn't have been me, because Paul can control himself better and besides that happened when Sam was new as a wolf, Paul has been a wolf for many years now, and besides he would never hurt me. You with the Cullen's help have ruined everything, I hate you Charlie and as for the Cullen's they are no more, I've killed them all and burnt their house to the ground, with them in it."

"What! Bella, what have you done, who will care for you now? You stupid, stupid girl."

"I can take care of myself and as soon as I kill you I will be on my way."

"What? What do you mean kill me?" he asked as he back to where he had his gun belt hanging. He pulled out his gun and cocked it, pointing it at me.

"Didn't Carlisle tell you those won't kill me Charlie?" He pulled the trigger and watched, as the bullet bounced off me. I ran to him so fast he didn't see me coming. I grabbed him by the neck and crushed his gun with my other hand. Before I could finish what I was doing I heard someone call and I hated that I would have to face them already.

"Come out vampire!" Sam yelled I took a non-needed breath and carried Charlie by his neck to the back porch; I faced the pack, as they stood with their mouths open.

"Bella, what the fuck!" Paul yelled. I looked at him sadly sobbing.

"Bella, I knew something was wrong, I felt our bond break, honey. I thought something had happened to you, I ran to your apartment, but you weren't there. I smelt the Cullen's scent. I went to their house, but they said you weren't there. When I told them I smelled their scent at you apartment, they told me it must have been Jasper, that he had left the family. Is he the one who did this to you, tell me what happened baby?" he asked.

"This son-of-a-bitch teamed up with the Cullen's, and it was all but Jasper, they kidnapped me and turned me." I sobbed, as I shook Charlie at them.

"I'll kill those bloodsucking bastards," Paul roared.

"Their already dead, I killed them all, just as I'm about to kill my so called father," I told them holding him a little higher off the ground, as Charlie choked with the grip I had on him.

"Bella, you can't kill him, he's a human. You'll be breaking the treaty," Sam replied.

"There is no treaty Sam, for there are no Cullen's, even their house is gone," I told him. I thought I saw a twinge of a smile, but it was gone as quickly as it appeared.

"You can't kill him baby girl, he may deserve it, but he is still a human and we are wolves, we have to protect the living Bella."

"It's not fair Sam…It's not fair! I didn't want to become this and they forced it on me, I had my life planned, to be with Paul and have our children to live with the love of my life and they took that away from me," I tearlessly sobbed.

Paul screamed and phased on the run and tore through the woods, I heard tree's being ripped from the ground as he took out his frustration and hate on anything in his way.

"I'm sorry Bella, but you can't kill him," Sam continued. I nodded my head. Knowing what I had to do.

"Sam, tell Emily and Kim, I love them. I love you Paul and that will never change, I hope you find someone who deserves you," I said, knowing he could hear me. "I love you guys, take care of each other. Jake, tell your dad…" I sniffled, "tell him that I will miss him and that I love him like my own father," I looked a Charlie, before continuing, "more than my own father."

"Where will you go Bells," Jake asked. I shrugged.

"Away from here Jake, maybe now that the Cullen's are gone it will stop the phasing on the Reservation." He nodded his head.

"We'll take care of Charlie Bells, don't worry about that," Jake said giving Charlie the evil eye.

"Oh, I don't think that will be necessary," and with that said, I snapped Charlie's neck and dropped him on the porch, I laid Paul's grandmother's ring on the banister and sprang to the top of the trees covering myself with my shield so the wolves didn't smell me. I watched as they ran to Charlie to see if he was really dead, in which they already knew he was.

"Serves you right you son of a bitch," Sam said quietly. As he stood up he noticed the ring I laid carefully on the banister. He picked it up and sighed and then placed it in his pocket to keep it safe, where I'm sure he would give it to Paul later. I watched Paul for a while as he cried knowing he had lost me. Sam carried Charlie into the house and laid him at the foot of the stairs. He also put a pan of fish in the oven and turned it on making them think Charlie forgot about the food in the oven and fell asleep. I knew he did it this way so when they investigate they will find that Charlie fell down the stairs trying to get out of the burning house, and in doing so fell, breaking his neck. After all, he had been working a lot of hours with all the missing people that Victoria was still killing. Sam set fire to the house and walked out the back door.

The pack stayed a while waiting to make sure the house was full a blazed before running off. Sam sent the guys back to the Reservation and went out searching for Paul to comfort him as much as he could. I watched for a while and indeed Sam did give Paul his grandmother's ring. Paul took the ring and cried harder, holding it against his chest, before slipping it safely into his pocket of his jean shorts. After a while Sam finally talked him into returning to the Reservation with him. It broke my heart when I heard Paul call out.

"I don't care if you're a vampire, Bella. I love you, and will till my dying day. Take care of yourself sweetheart," he yelled, causing me to sob even more.

"Good-bye my love, take care of yourself," I whispered, knowing he couldn't hear me through the shield. And I took off myself in hunt for Jasper.

~X~

I did find Jasper, it took me a few days, but I finally caught a fresh whiff of his scent. I wasn't surprised to see Emmett and Rose there as well. Jasper hugged me when I found him and he explained he knew what they had done. After meeting up with Peter and Char the three of them ran off to my College dorm to stop Edward and Alice from taking me and changing me against my will, but he said they got there too late and I was already gone. He knew they had me for he smelled their scent when he arrived. They ran to the house and stayed out of sight to check to see if they had started turning me yet and they had. They could hear me screaming. He said it broke his heart and he apologized for not getting there in time.

He also apologized for going after me when I cut my finger, which is why they left me in the first place. I told him that it wasn't his fault that I knew he had to carry all the bloodlust from the entire family, that I should have been more careful opening the presents, but seriously, who wraps presents with ribbon and gives them to a klutzy human in a house full of vampires. Alice that's who, and it's a good thing she's dead, because if she wasn't I'd kill her again. She knew Jasper was my mate, she knew I would cut my finger and she hoped that someone would attack and maybe drain me dry…Bitch.

~X~

I have been with Jasper for a few years. I felt the mating bond with him as soon as I laid eyes on him, if I had to say which was stronger I would have to say it would have to be Jasper or maybe it's just that there is no bond with Paul any more. I still talk to Jake every now and then to keep up on everyone, I made him promise not to tell a soul that we talk, and he promised for fear he wouldn't hear from me again. Jake told me over the phone that Paul had imprinted again, on his sister no less, which kind of confused me, I thought there could be only one soul mate, but who am I to argue with fate, especially since I am bonded to Jasper now.

Don't get me wrong, I still love Paul, but I'm not in love with him anymore and Jasper and I have been getting a lot closer throughout the years, we are good together and I couldn't think of a better way to spend eternity than with Jasper. Charlotte is great, she has become one of my best friends and believe it or not so has Rose.

Peter is a great guy as well, but we have had our knock down drag outs. He can be an ass from time to time. Char just laughs and tells him he should have known better than to pick on the greatest vampire warrior in the world, and with Jasper being the God of war, I guess it make sense that he would be my mate. Peter can sense when thing are going to happen or if someone is coming and so can I… now, and I've also picked up a few new gifts in our travels.

So all is right in the world so far, at least the Volturi hasn't come looking for me… yet.

Peter and I looked at one another.

"Jasper!"

"We have to get ready, something bad is coming," Peter yelled as we took off for the house.

The End or is it the beginning?

* * *

Thanks for reading, let me know what you think…review…hugs.


End file.
